Kaleidoscope of memories
by RichelleD
Summary: Songfic. Hermine erinnert sich an ihre und Dracos Beziehung.


**Disclaimer: **Die englischen Ausschnitte sind aus Taylor Swifts Lied "I knew you were trouble", ich erhebe drauf keinen Anspruch, es gehört Miss Swift.  
Genauso wenig erhebe ich Anspruch auf Harry Potter (auch wenn ich schon böse Pläne habe ;) ), mir gehört lediglich der Plot.

**Widmung: **Für Martina, ohne die ich mir das Lied wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst angehört hätte. Dafür, dass du da bist. 3

Lob, Kritik oder Anregungen sind immer gern gesehen.  
Sollte jemand das Bedürfnis haben, hier Beta zu lesen, habe ich nichts dagegen.. ;)

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_Richelle_

* * *

_**I think, think when it's all over,  
It just comes back in flashes, you know? **_

Die Erinnerung an _ihn_ schmerzt mich noch immer. Es tut immer noch so unfassbar weh.

Alles hatte begonnen, als wir in unserem sechsten Schuljahr waren. Wir hatten uns über die Vorurteile hinweg gesetzt, wir waren glücklich gewesen. Ich war glücklich gewesen.

Natürlich hatten wir uns nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit getroffen. Wenn es geschah, geschah es heimlich.

Und er war so anders, wenn er mit mir alleine war. Natürlich war er immer noch arrogant, er war immer noch verwöhnt. Aber ich hätte sterben können, nur um sein Lächeln zu sehen. Nicht dieses höhnische Grinsen, sondern sein ganz normales, fröhliches, manchmal sogar entspanntes Lächeln.

_**It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.  
**_

Die Erinnerungen wirbelten in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Kopf, traurige vermischten sich mit fröhlichen, gute mit schlechten.

Leise schluchzend presste ich die Hände auf meine Brust um die Schmerzen erträglicher zu machen.

_Unsere erstes Treffen, die Begegnung nach dem Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaftsspiel, unsere Zeit im Raum der Wünsche, die gestohlenen Küsse, die heimlichen und nicht so heimlichen Streitereien_

_**It just all comes back. **__**But he never does. **_

Ich hatte lange gebraucht, bis ich begonnen hatte, ihm zu vertrauen. Noch länger hat es gedauert, bis ich danach wieder jemandem vertrauen konnte.

Harry und Ginny waren die Einzigen, die danach noch mit mir geredet haben. Nachdem ich wieder aus meiner Taubheit erwacht war. Sie waren es, die mir durch diese Zeit halfen. Und doch war mein bester Freund die Verdrängung. Doch die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück, jede noch so kleine. Nur er, er kehrte nie zurück.

_**I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.  
**__**It's not **__**really anything he said or anything he did,  
It was the feeling that came along with it. **_

Heute habe ich ihn wieder gesehen, das erste Mal seit 3 Jahren.

Mit seiner Frau, Astoria – lächerlicher Name.

Klingt genauso gekünstelt, wie sie aussieht und wie ihre Beziehung es ist. Das war mein Trost, ich konnte ihn nicht haben, aber zu der Zeit als wir zusammen waren, war er wenigstens noch fähig dazu, etwas zu fühlen. Zwischen den Aufträgen Voldemorts und den Versuchen seine Familie zu retten, ohne irgendjemanden umzubringen, ist dieser Teil verloren gegangen. Dieser Teil, der fähig war zu fühlen. Und nun steckte sie mit ihm in einer Ehe.

_**I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.  
But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks  
so much like an angel when he smiles at you?  
Maybe he knew that when he saw me. **_

In einem unserer zahlreichen Gespräche, hat er zugegeben, dass er von mir deshalb angetan war, weil ich nichts auf die Meinung anderer gab. Weil ich unabhängig war, und mich nicht beeinflussen ließ. Weil er auch so sein wollte.

Trotzdem habe ich mich von ihm um den Finger wickeln lassen. Und alles was er tun musste, war es ehrlich zu sein. Dieses müde lächeln, und das erste ernsthafte Gespräch in dem er mich nicht verspottete... naja, zumindest nicht sehr, er war ja immer noch derselbe.

Und schon war es um mich geschehen. Ich war ihm verfallen, fasste Vertrauen in ihn – und wurde enttäuscht. Danach war ich nicht mehr dieselbe.

_**I guess I just lost my balance. **_

_**I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.  
It was losing me.**_

Mit einem traurigen Blick packte ich die Fotos, seine Geschenke und Andenken die ich all die Jahre aufbewahrt hatte, wieder zusammen. Obendrauf legte ich einen Zettel:

_Draco, _

_du warst mein Leben, ich habe dich geliebt, so unglaublich geliebt. _

_Ich habe dich so sehr geliebt, dass ich mich selbst in dir verloren habe._

_Und das war das Schlimmste an der ganzen Situation – dass ich mich verloren habe._

_Tu dir nicht dasselbe an. _

_Verliere dich nicht, und wenn es dazu zu spät ist – Finde dich wieder!_

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Mine_


End file.
